Everything's Alright
by rpgplayer658
Summary: They may give a fake smile, they may tell you that they're fine, but you know full well that they need all the comfort in the world. Lucas' friends basically just being there for him when he needs them most.


A few weeks had passed since the Dark Dragon has awakened, and everything has been restored to the way it once was… Well, not everything… I had wished that everything be brought back to the way it was before, and that Claus would be brought back. Only one of those wishes were granted. While everything was back to normal, Claus was nowhere to be seen, and I began to realize that Claus may have not been brought back. I was at the beach, it was the one place where I could think properly, but the memories of Claus' suicide came flooding back, and I began to cry.

"Claus…" I said to myself. "Why did you do it? I already lost Mom, why did you have to do it?"

I began to feel alone. Even with support from Dad, Duster, Kumatora, Boney, and Fuel, it still wasn't enough to heal this deep wound in my heart. I just wanted my brother back.

"I see you're here again…" I hear a voice say; it was Kumatora.

"Leave me alone…" I said.

"I can't say I know how you're feeling, but I can't just leave you alone…" Kumatora stated. "Not like this…"

Kumatora, I really appreciate what you're trying to do," I said. "But I just want to be alone right now."

Despite my protest, Kumatora didn't budge from her spot. Instead, she walked up behind me and gave me comforting hug.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Everything is going to be alright, I promise…" Kumatora stated.

"I have never seen you like this, Kumatora…" I said, confused. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine…" Kumatora answered. "It's you who needs help."  
"What happened to Claus has hurt me deeply, that is true, but I'm fine, honest." I lied.

"You may say that, you may give a fake smile and say that you're fine, but you're really not." Kumatora stated. "You're my friend, Lucas, and I want you to know that anytime you need a shoulder to cry on, I'm here for you…"

"Kumatora…"

"That goes for me as well."

I looked to see who said that, and it was Duster.

"Lucas, I may not be the smartest person out there, but that doesn't mean I can't understand how it feels to lose someone you love." Duster stated. "We all loved Hinawa and Claus, and while out of all of us, you would be hurt the most, that doesn't mean that we aren't hurt as well."

"Duster…"

"You can forgive your hasty brother, right?" I hear my Dad ask, as he walks down the beach. "It was hard for me too, Lucas, but the only reason why I haven't broken down is because you're still here, and as a father, I must look out for you…"

*Bark* (If you need someone, just know that I am here as well.)

"See? Boney agrees with me as well." Dad stated.

"Dad… Boney…"

"I'm here for you as well, Lucas." Fuel was here as well, and what turned into a place for me to run away, became a place for friends to gather. "If ever you need a friend, you can count on me being there for you."

"Fuel…"

"See?" Kumatora asked, who was still hugging me. "With such great friends, you don't need to go off and cry by yourself; you can just come to us whenever you need some moral support."

"Thank you…" I said, with tears flowing down my cheeks, but with a smile. "All of you…"

I started wiping of the tears from my eyes, and I began to smile; a real one this time.

"Hey, you guys see that?" Fuel asked. "It's out in the distance…"

We looked to see faint discoloration in the sea.

"Yeah," I answered. "It looks like a person…"

"If it is a person; he or she is about to get washed up on the other side of the shore." Duster stated.

"I'll go check it out." I said.

Kumatora let go of me, and I walked up to the shore to where this person was about to land.

*Bark* (How does it look over there?!)

"Can you tell if it is a person or not?!" Dad asked.

"Yeah!" I answered. "I think it's a boy!"

Once the boy got to shore, I was able to get a better look at him. He was wearing all white, and he had… red hair.

"Could it be…?" I ask myself.

I walk up to the boy, and I took a look at his face, and indeed it was Claus. He was back! Tears of joy started forming in my eyes, and I felt a surge of happiness flow through me.

*Cough* *Cough*

Claus was beginning to wake up, and I held in the urge to pounce him.

"Where am I?" He asked.

"Claus!" I shout, happily.

"Lucas?!"

With tears in my eyes, I ran and I embraced him.

"Gee… calm down…" Claus said.

"I thought you were dead!" I yelled.

"Lucas, what's going-" Dad came by to see what was happening. "Claus?!"

"Hey Dad…" Claus said.

*Bark*

"Hey Boney…"

"Oh my god… Claus is alive!" Fuel yelled happily.

"What's up, Fuel?" Claus asked.

"What's up?! Dude, we all thought you were dead!"

"It's good to see you, Claus…" Duster said, walking up with a calm demeanor.

"How the hell are you calm, Duster?!" Kumatora asked. "Sorry, I don't believe we even introduced ourselves, my name is Kumatora, and I take it you're Claus?"  
"Yup…" Claus answered.

"Claus, what happened?! Why are you alive, and wearing white?!" I asked.

"I don't know…" Claus answered. "I remember how I died, but after that it is a complete blank."

"I guess the Dark Dragon granted my second wish after all." I said. "Either way, it doesn't matter! You're here, and now we can go back to the way things were."

"You're right about that." Claus stated. "No more Pigmasks, and no more Chimera's to get in our way."

"Come on, let's take you home…" Dad said.

"Hold on," Fuel said. "Let me go get him a towel."

"Thanks, Fuel." Claus responded.

"No problem, buddy."

With that, Fuel ran and got him a towel, and quickly came back.

*Achoo*

"Looks like you caught a cold." I stated.

"Yeah, looks like I did." Claus responded.  
"I'm just glad you're here." I said.

"I am going to guess by your face that you have been crying for days." Claus stated.

I blushed.

"It's alright, don't worry about it." Claus said, placing his hand on my shoulder.

"Thanks, Claus." I said.

Once we got home, we brought him inside, and had him dry up by the fire. I gave him some warm tea, and I sat right next to him.

"It's almost like a dream." I stated.

"Well, I'm as real as you can get." Claus remarked.

We both started yawning, and it was clear that we were very tired.

"You boys put your pajamas on, and get to bed." Dad ordered.

"Yes sir." We both said.

We both put our pajamas on, and we climbed into bed.

"When was the last time we slept in the same bed?" I asked.

"The night before Mom's funeral…" Claus answered.

"Right…" I responded. "Claus…"  
"Yeah?"

"Promise me you won't do that to yourself again…"

"Don't worry, I won't." Claus said.

"Thank you…" I responded. "It was hard enough losing you twice; I don't want it to happen again."

"It's not going to happen again, don't worry." Claus said. "Everything is alright now…"

"Yeah… it is…"


End file.
